


Когда воет ветер

by Herber_baby17



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него сбивается дыхание, когда он видит, что Артур лежит рядом с ним на кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда воет ветер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).
  * A translation of [when the wind howls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019887) by [thorsvarme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme). 



> Была вдохновлена случайным постом на tumblr.
> 
> Для Алисы, которая видела многие лики моей луны и все еще слышит голоса в моей голове. <3!!

Ветер протяжно завывает за окнами дома Имса. Ветки деревьев хлопают и царапают окна, и Имс не может вспомнить, закрыл ли он окно на кухне. Он очень надеется, что его сад не сильно пострадает. Сон не идет, и он вглядывается в темноту, пытаясь вернуть его, он отсчитывает время, оставшееся до звонка будильника. Но как бы то ни было, еще слишком рано, а Имс до сих пор не спит. Он со стоном переворачивается на другой бок, готовый нацепить на уши затычки, которые он хранит на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы хоть как-то спастись от завывания ветра.   

У него сбивается дыхание, когда он видит, что Артур лежит на кровати рядом с ним. Артур, который должен был быть в Банкоке прямо сейчас. Артур, который взялся за очередную отчаянную и испорченную работу с Коббом, что так или иначе должно было приблизить его возвращение домой. Артур, который улыбается Имсу и придвигается ближе.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – почему-то шепотом спрашивает Имс.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - мягко произносит Артур, придвигаясь ближе, и обхватывая руками талию Имса. Его руки касаются его спины, ползут выше и пальцы с упоением ныряют в его  волосы.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, - бормочет Имс, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к Артуру. Он пахнет дождем, и у него влажные волосы. – Разве ты не должен быть....?

\- Тссс, - шепчет Артур.

Имс обвивает Артура рукой и прижимает его ближе. Артур поворачивает голову и целует его. Поцелуй нежный и милый, и Имс не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз Артур так целовал его. Это головокружительное и опьяняющее чувство, Имсу кажется, что у него вот-вот из груди выскочит сердце.  

\- Приятных снов, - говорит Артур и на этот раз, Имс засыпает.

 


End file.
